


Mysteries Off The Ice

by Roastyjosty



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roastyjosty/pseuds/Roastyjosty
Summary: A hockey team are travelling on the road to play their next for games but they soon notice that girls keep going missing around the sometime and at the same place where they previously played. Can they trust everyone on the team?





	Mysteries Off The Ice

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 
> 
> If you are not into murder or mystery then go ahead and not read this. 
> 
> Sorry if the writing is still bad (sorry its super short as well) I'm just starting to give these a try so hopefully I can work on them and get better.
> 
> Also I know josty isn't the caption but for the story I did in fact make him the captain to make the story have a bit more depth in it, sorry if it annoys anyone.

Cheryl Innes lay there with her wrists pouring of blood the young girl thought of the man who did this to her, her last thoughts were not of her family as you would have thought, but instead her thoughts were of the tall man who did this to her. The man she fell for quickly, the man she could see herself spending this Christmas with, actually her life with. Now lying in the red snow, bleeding to death, how ironic her last thoughts were.

It was a snowy winter evening in mid-January 2019, new snow was freshly falling down from the sky on top of the smooth layered snow on the ground in the city of Colorado. Six hockey teammates were spending time together, relaxing watching hockey on T.V before taking off to Detroit to begin a tournament. As the game came to an end, JT grabbed the remote and changed the channel, he wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing and accidentally pressed a random button on the remote. The news channel came on.

“A young woman 22 years of age who had been reported missing in the first week of December 2018, has now been found dead. Her body was discovered in a dumpster in Manhattan, New York, her wrists had been slashed and her ankles were bound together”, a news anchor said. 

“Hey, what a coincidence” said Alex, “Weren’t we in New York around the same time?” he questioned. 

On Tuesday, January 15th and the team landed in Detroit, once at the hotel JT and Tyson paired up to share room 108, with Alex & Mikko taking 109, the colleagues would stay paired for the whole tournament. That night the game did not go well. After a loss of 8-2, Alex, JT, Tyson and the rest of the team boarded a plane to travel to LA with their heads hung low and feeling as though they had been slaughtered.  
“Well, we had better win our next game” said Tyson with venom in his words.

“Where were you lot? I may be the Captain, but I am not the only one in this team, start pulling your weight you lot and man up to the cause.” 

“Hey, cool it mate” said Alex, “We were all in the game, don’t be so hard on everyone.” Tyson glared at Alex and showed him a close up of his middle finger then plonked down in a window seat and stared out at the runway. He didn’t speak to anyone the whole journey to Los Angeles. Once safely landed, the team headed straight to the designated LA hotel to go straight to sleep. Tomorrow was a rest day, just practice in the morning then time to let off steam or just relax and kick back before the game the next evening.

After a good night’s sleep Tyson woke in a better mood, he took to the ice for morning practice with the rest of the team and everyone re-gelled.

“Good practice, everyone” Tyson said as it ended and they hit the showers. That evening some of the team decided to hit the nightclubs, 

“Too late for me” says Tyson, “I am going back to the hotel to sleep, you all have fun and don’t go doing anything I wouldn’t do” he said with a laugh. 

“Ooh come on Tys, its early” said JT,

“No, no, you all go and have a good time I’m done” Tyson replied as he waved and walked in the direction of the hotel. Everyone else shrugged and walked in the opposite direction towards the night life. It was 2am as Alex and JT made their way back to the hotel, they had enjoyed their night out. JT quietly let himself hotel room, being careful not to wake Tyson. To his surprise, he noticed an unoccupied but messy bed where Tyson should have been,

“That dirty dog, so much for coming back for an early night” JT said quietly to himself with a stifled snigger, then he dropped on his bed and fell asleep fully clothed. 

Blood was pouring from her wrists, Katie Carter knew she would die, he stood over her, watching her, then he knelt beside her and carefully put a red jersey on her. She couldn’t fight him off, she was drained from blood loss and her ankles were bound together, he had not touched her in any way sexually, He had bumped into her that night in the street and had asked her the time.

“11:20” she had told him through her tears, he had thanked her and went on his way but then he had stopped and turned back towards her, he had seemed so nice, so polite, so genuine and caring, he had asked if he could help her as he could see she was upset, she told him she had had her dog put to sleep that afternoon, just saying it aloud had made her start to sob, he offered his condolences and then asked if he could buy her a drink. Why, why, had she said yes, was it stupidity or sorrow, too late now, she would joining her dog soon. Death was close and the last image she was seeing was him walking away leaving her to die alone. 

“Hey JT, get up, you are going to be late for practice, how’s your head?” Tyson, laughed, as JT opened one eye carefully as the light from the sun streaming in the window hit him. 

“You scab! Sleeping in your clothes, what you like!” he continued in a mocking manner.

“Uhh! You can talk, got lucky on your way home did you?” JT answered. 

“You my friend must of had one too many, I was in the bath when you got home, I couldn’t sleep so I ran a hot bath and I must of zonked out in there for a while but I heard you come in then I got out the bath and got in bed.” Tyson explained, 

“Oh right, well by the drummer drumming in my head I must of. I will be right with you, a quick shower will sort me out” with that JT jumped out of his bed and into the bathroom. That evening everyone had high hopes of a good win, all the players were psyched and had all played so well during practice that morning that they hoped to replicate it on the ice now. By the third period end it was a different story. 

“What the hell do you call yourselves a team for! Again, I ask, where were you, I was like a one man show out there, none of you helped me, 6-0, a group of 80 year old one legged, blind grannies could of played better than you lot.” Tyson raged, his temper showing up as his face turned red with anger. Everyone knew not to say a thing, the team had lost again.

Boarding the plane that evening to Dallas to play their third game tomorrow, the team mates gave their captain his space no one sat by him, Tyson was changing, he wasn’t approachable, he wasn’t supportive and he did not act like a captain but they also knew his passion for the game was his drive and they knew their game was not at a standard it should be.

Homicide Detective Inspector Andrew Hardy had just returned from a crime scene. A body of a young woman had been found in a back alley, no suicide here, she had been killed that was for certain, her wrists had been slit, her ankles bound with a zip tie and a sort of tick mutilated each wrist just under the lethal cuts of the radial artery. One tick as if done by a right handed person and the other by a left handed person making it look backwards or mirrored if that made it easier to explain. Bruising around the throat suggested she was grabbed from behind and enough pressure placed on her windpipe to knock her unconscious. Once unconscious, D.I Hardy surmised that she had then been laid down and her ankles together, the coroner on scene had said time of death was about ten to twelve hours ago placing time of death around 23:30 last night. The body had been taken for autopsy, so he started his paperwork, thinking how strange her attire was, do young women these days wear hockey jerseys out on the town at night? An hour later his phone rang, the young girl had been identified her name was Katie Carter. 

JT hung his head after the game another loss, 2-0, the captain, coach & manager had all blown up at the team. Looking out of the plane window now flying to Chicago JT hoped that tomorrows rest day would help the team to bond again, why was their game so off? The next day practice was terrible, pressure and strained friendships were beginning to have an effect on the game. The free time they had was needed for bonding and for lifting spirits today. 

“Hey Tyson, are you coming for a meal and some strategizing this evening?” JT asked his hotel room mate

“No, you have got to be joking, you lot go, I am not in the mood for a happy sit down meal with a team who cannot pull it together on the ice.” came the gruff response. 

“Whatever. You know you need to pull your head out of your ass and be a proper captain, quit with this raging and try a little supporting instead” JT snapped back and then stormed out of the room. 

“He’s not going to come for a meal this evening” JT told his teammates “Let him be an ass, let’s go look around the town I just want to get away from him.”

Emily Knight, a second year med student was out with her fellow students celebrating her birthday. She was a little worse for wear but as the cold Chicago air hit her like a brick it sobered her up. The taxi she had called was waiting for her, Emily hopped in the back seat

“22nd and Wright please” she said, feeling happy her friends had celebrated with her

“Your birthday is it Miss? I see your pin badge hope you had a good time”, the driver said engaging in conversation. 

“Yes 23 today” Emily answered touching her Happy Birthday badge that was pinned on her coat 

“And yes thank you, I had a wonderful time” she smiled. 

The driver dropped her just short of where she needed to be due to some road works, Emily smiled, got out, and waved goodbye to the taxi driver as he left. As he turned the corner the driver noticed a tall man walking by, nothing unusual for this part of town, he acknowledged the man with a wave as he drove passed but the man did not wave back. 

JT returned to the hotel room after his meal. Tyson wasn’t there, his bed was still neatly made but he wasn’t in the room, JT was glad he didn’t want to be around Tyson, with a sigh of relief JT took a shower and then tucked in to bed, he was tired and drained and was soon fast asleep. Tyson was in a bad mood, during that morning’s practice, he was gruff when he spoke to his team mates

“Hey, grumpy pants” Alex shouted over the ice to Tyson

“You want to be part of this team or what?” With that Tyson skated straight for Alex and body checked him against the glass of the safety barrier, Alex took the check of Tyson’s shoulder right in the face, his tooth fell to the ground and blood covered and ran down his face. 

“What the hell did you do that for” shouted JT as he witness what had happened and skated up to them

“You need to get your attitude in check captain! Save it for tonight’s game.” With that Tyson skated away smirking, as he went, Alex was furious, blood was running off his chin onto the ice, the coach escorted him to the locker room.

All the team were in shock, never had they seen their captain so vicious, so violent, Tyson used to be a man you could look up to, someone you could talk to and trust with your most special secrets, but not now, he had changed and not for the better. 

It came as no surprise to the team that night that again they lost 3-1, everyone already felt down trodden and Tyson did nothing but shout nasty remarks to the players throughout the game. Straight after the end of the game they boarded a plane to Minnesota, sad, defeated and no one hardly passing the time of day with each other, the plane took off in silence and landed the same way too. After another defeat now making a total of four straight losses, the team flew out to St. Louis, tired and unhappy they unpacked and retired to bed. The next morning after a still unfriendly practice session, the rest of the day was for resting up. Tomorrow night they needed a win not just for their supporters but for their own morale. That evening the team met up in the hotel lounge. Tyson did not join them and to be honest no one wanted him too. By 8pm everyone decided to go back to their rooms, JT walked in to see Tyson pacing in their room, 

“Oh here we go again, you going to start yelling at me?” 

“No” replied Tyson, with that JT walked over to his bedside table and drank the water from the glass he had left there. 

“Well, I am going to bed so do whatever, but do it quietly” then he got undressed and got into his bed and turned his back on Tyson. Tyson waited till he knew JT slept then he quietly left the room. 

“Help me, help me someone” the whisper was never heard, Yvette Stanley lay in her own blood as it poured from her wrists, unable to move a tear trickled down her cheek and she took her last breath. 

The next morning at practice a random drug test was ordered by management on all team players. To his horror JT failed his test, he was beside himself, he knew the test was wrong it had to be, he had not taken anything, he wouldn’t. Alex was as shocked as JT and he tried to reassure him. JT was benched for tonight ‘s match and he would face disciplinary action. Alex spoke up for him, but Tyson did nothing, the captain dismissed JT and threw his teammate to the wolves. Needless to say another loss followed that night.

“What, another? I am on my way.” D I Hardy put the phone down and took a deep breath, he had issued police alerts identifying any similarity’s to the recent murder of the first young lady Katie Carter, since doing this he had been contacted by the state police of Chicago and now St. Louis, three girls all killed in the same way, and dressed in the same way with ascending numbers on their backs and the same weird marks on the wrists under the fatal slice.

The next morning the team flew home to Colorado. JT’s innocent pleas landed on deaf ears and he was suspended from practice and for the next six games. He knew he had not taken any drugs. To distract his mind he turned on the tv and started flicking through the channels, he stopped at the news, a detective was on giving an interview, he was talking about girls who had been recently murdered and were thought to be victims of the same murderer. He went on to say that all the girls had had their wrists slit, and ankles bound with zip ties. They had all been dressed in a red hockey jersey the type used for training, but each girl had a different number on the back, a number that uncannily counted them in order from 3 to 6. Dates of the killings were flashed up on the screen and JT felt an unease creep in him but he did not know why. Jt continued to listen intently. Once the interview was over he lay on his bed and his mind started racing. Eventually sleep took over and Joseph had an unrestful night. 

JT woke to an empty house, his roommates were at morning practice. Still angry with himself and with Tyson for being both unsupportive and for not acting like a friend JT was racking his brain trying to understand why he should of failed the drug test, he started to empty his backpack, nothing in there that wasn’t his, he felt a pull in his mind, and he found himself walking to Tyson’s room. Pausing, then entering Tyson’s room. He scanned the room not touching anything, then he spotted Tyson’s backpack under his bed. He picked it up and started to carefully go through it, a red training shirt with the number 7 on the back, spare runners, toiletry bag, spare mouth guards, zip ties, a bottle of aftershave, hang on, zip ties, why had Tyson got zip ties in his bag? JT opened the toiletry bag amongst the standard stuff like toothbrush & paste he found small white pills in the zip pocket inside the bag. Sitting down on the floor he started thinking things through, none of this made sense but then again some of it was familiar, why?

JT thought hard, the interview he had seen on the TV last night, the homicide detective, zip ties, red jerseys, and white pills that may have been the reason of his own down fall. A chill went down his spine. He carefully laid all the items out on the bed and took photos with his camera phone, the date stamp was automatically on which he though for some reason would be a necessity. Once he had his photos JT then put everything back into the back pack. He made sure he left the room as he had found it and made his way to the ice rink to find Alex. 

“We need to talk, now.” JT said quickly and ushered Alex along the street towards a coffee shop. 

Once inside he told Alex about the interview he had seen on the T.V. then he showed him the photos of what he had found in Tyson’s back pack. 

“All the dates fit, we were there each time one of those girls was killed, I don’t know what to do, do you think I am being mad thinking Tyson could be a murderer?” 

“I don’t know, but Tyson is so distant and aggressive, and he’s changed, let’s stop and think about this.” Alex said calmly.

“Ok, let’s take this a step at a time, the first killing you said was on was on Thursday 17th, we were there in LA. Was Tyson with us?” JT thought for a while, then answered,

“No, we all went to the club, but Tyson said he was going back to the hotel, I got back and he wasn’t there but in the morning he told me he was in the bath, I was wasted and thought nothing of it. The next girl got killed on Sunday 20th in Chicago again we were there. Tyson had been acting crazy and none of us bothered when he said he wasn’t coming out with us for a meal, he wasn’t in the hotel room when I got back so again where was he? Then St Louis Wednesday 23rd. I wake up after drinking water I left out, and fail a random drug test, I find pills in Tyson’s bag and who knows if it was the drug that I unknowingly took but think, if it was I was out cold and he could of gone out and returned without me even knowing.” 

Alex looked at JT wide eyed “I think you need to contact that homicide DI.”

After returning home and after a few hours of thinking JT went into Tyson’s bedroom again, Tyson was still out and had not been home all day, he took the backpack from under the bed and headed to the police station. This was something he had to do, this was the right thing to do. Approaching the front desk JT asked to speak to someone regarding the DI Hardy murder cases.

“Take a seat please we have contacted DI Hardy, he is on his way” said an officer. Taking one big deep breath JT got ready to lay out all his concerns and show his evidence. 

Two years ago, DI Hardy took a call, it was about a young girl who had been found dead with her wrists cut open. His instinct was right, the red hockey jerseys were a key so to were the unusual shaped ticks that had been carved into the girls wrist, two years it had taken but today he had had his moment in court, he had put that murdering son of a gun away for life. Turning around to watch as the guards took Tyson Jost away to lock him up Hardy thought back to the elements of the case. That hockey player Jost had been an evil man, he confessed to the crimes laid before him of the three girls Katie Carter, Emily Knight and Yvette Stanley, who he had killed, and had dressed in training red jerseys one each with an ascending number on the back of it. The mutilating ticks had been the icing on the cake, once Hardy had worked it out. Placing the dead girls’ arms together the ticks formed the cross sticks logo known by hockey players, supporters and fanatics. What he had not bargained for though was the extra confessions from Jost. The girls he had killed late last year, the ones with the numbers 1, 2 and 3 on their red jerseys, their names were Holly Smith and Olivia Taylor and Cheryl Innes. Hardy had stared at all six names for a few days before he saw it and it had sickened him to the bone when he realized what the initials of the dead girls’ names all spelt out when put together in the order of their death..... Hockey sticks.


End file.
